1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a ceiling fan housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,350 to Yu, filed on Oct. 26, 1994, entitled "HOUSING FOR CEILING FAN". However, the panels and the frame are separated and may not be easily assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan housings.